Stinger: The Killer Bee
Not to be confused with lightweight entrant Stinger or the British Robot Wars Grand Finalist. Stinger: The Killer Bee (shortened to Stinger '''for the 2015 competition) is a heavyweight robot entered by Team PlumbCrazy for the 2009 BattleBots competition. It was originally the team's main heavyweight, '''Sewer Snake, a six-wheeled robot armed with a 180-degree flipping fork and a flamethrower (which was removed for the competition due to rules), but with yellow wheels and forks instead of the usual red. Stinger: The Killer Bee did decently in competition, winning two fights before losing to eventual runner-up Root Canal. Sewer Snake still competes, winning numerous competitions and awards. This performance has earned it a place in the Combat Robot Hall of Fame. It was replaced by a new heavyweight called Evil Plunger, but has since returned to competition. Team PlumbCrazy entered the ABC reboot of BattleBots with a brand new version of Stinger: The Killer Bee equipped with new weapon attachments (including an anti-spinner configuration and a set of forks inspired by Evil Plunger) and a flamethrower. This new version of Stinger did much better, reaching the quarter-finals before losing to Bronco in incredible fashion. Robot History Vallejo 2009 Stinger: The Killer Bee's first match was against SubZero. SubZero won the match and Stinger was sent down to the loser's bracket, where it faced Counter Revolution. Stinger won the match and advanced to the next round, where it faced Bender. Stinger won the match and advanced to the next round, where it faced Root Canal. Root Canal won the match and Stinger was eliminated from the tournament. ABC Season 1 Stinger's first match was against Captain Shrederator. For this match, it had a ramp with two antenna like extensions. In the match, Captain Shrederator started spinning and managed to land hits on Stinger's wedge, sending sparks flying. Stinger was unaffected by the attacks and managed to use it's lifter to get under Captain Shrederator and flipped it upside down where it could not self right. Captain Shrederator was knocked out at 1:12 and Stinger advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Warhead. For this match, it had ramp with the top panel attached to it. The first hit flipped Warhead over while Stinger suffered damage to its rear-right wheel. Stinger then forced Warhead into the arena wall, but Warhead managed to right itself with its dome. Stinger won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Bronco. In this fight, Stinger used a three-pronged lifter, much like Stinger's default two-pronged lifter. In this match, both robots went straight at each other and Bronco gives Stinger a small pop from its flipping arm. Bronco tries to flip Stinger again, but it flipped itself onto the screws. Bronco used its flipper to get off the screws but lands upside down on the floor. Bronco self-rights before Stinger started pushing and lifting Bronco and sprayed fire underneath Bronco. Bronco drove itself onto the killsaws and flips Stinger onto its back. Bronco bumps into the killsaws again and flips Stinger back onto its feet. After this, Bronco got underneath the front of Stinger and flipped it against the corner of the BattleBox. Bronco got underneath the rear of Stinger and flipped it out of the BattleBox for an automatic KO at 1:18. This meant that Stinger was eliminated from the tournament. Stinger also participated in a three bot rumble with Bull Dog and Splatter. This time, Stinger used the two pronged lifter that it has in its official photo. After Stinger and Splatter worked together to destroy Bulldog, Stinger lighting Bulldog on fire, and Splatter pushing Bulldog into the killsaws, it was Stinger vs Splatter. In the end, Stinger beat Splatter and was declared the winner of the rumble. Stinger: The Killer Bee was due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. ABC Season 2 Stinger's first match in Season 2 was against Nightmare. For this match, it had a ramp with two antenna like extensions and just four wheels. Both robots went straight at each other and Nightmare ripped off one of Stinger's wheels, causing sparks to fly in the process. The two robots sparred on one side of the BattleBox for a while, but eventually Stinger got underneath Nightmare and flipped it onto its back. Nightmare couldn't self-right as one of the sensors for the self-righting arms had broken lose, giving a false reading, thus disabling the pin on that side and preventing it from being removed. Stinger tried to help, but Nightmare was already being counted out and Stinger got the win by a quick KO at 44 seconds. After the match ended, an autographed piece of Stinger was given to Jim Smentowski as a souvenir. Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 3 Sewer snake.png|Stinger: The Killer Bee in its normal guise as Sewer Snake. Evil Plunger.png|Evil Plunger, Sewer Snake's replacement and Stinger's normal guise Stinger ramp 1.png|Stinger with a defensive ramp in its fight against Captain Shrederator. Stinger ramp.png|Stinger with a defensive ramp in its fight against Warhead. Stinger cloak.png|Stinger with a cover hiding the prongs Stinger 3 prong lifter.png|Stinger with the three prong lifter and flamethrower attachment Team Plumbcrazy in 2016.jpg|Team Plumbcrazy with Stinger and its anti spinner wedge Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's more lethal than a killer bee. So when you see it coming, you'd better watch your aim. Here to take the world by swarm, it's STINGER!" "Don't be surprised if you break out into hives. It's yellow, it's black and it's about to attack. Give it up for the killer bee of bots, STINGER!" "It flies like a butterfly, stings like a bee. Is it the greatest of all time? We'll see. Say hello to STINGER!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Invertible Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that are still fighting today Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons